


I need to tell you

by I_hate_the_snow



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief, Healing, Loss, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_the_snow/pseuds/I_hate_the_snow
Summary: Set after 716.  Michonne is healing from her beating, and Rick needs to talk to a familiar friend.





	I need to tell you

Rick tried to hold on to his emotions.  His hands were shaking, still smeared with Michonne’s blood.

“I didn’t know.”  He whispered, his voice cracking.

“I know, baby.  You thought they would help.  Nobody could have known.”

He sat back, the back of his head hitting the wall of the bedroom.

Lori’s voice was comforting.  After everything they’ve gone through, and how he treated her, she was always there when he needed her.

“Don’t go banging you head.”  She said firmly.

He smiled tightly before adding, “Michonne and I.  We got a ton of guns.  Maybe we shoulda just come back here.”

“I know.  You had no idea.”

“Me and Michonne…we’re together.”

“I know, baby.”  She said, happiness in her voice.  “You deserve to be happy.”

“I shoulda known.  Looking back, they threw me into a pit to fight that walker with the spikes.  I shoulda known then.”

Silence blanketed the room.  Rick adjusted his legs.  Sitting on the floor was calming, going back to how it was when he was a child and he had to hide from his father’s rages.

The sunset was turning the room from a soft, amber light to cold darkness. 

Visions of all the events from the past two weeks clouded his memories.  Abe and Glenn.  Spencer.  Olivia. 

The time he spent with Negan.

“I don’t know what to do.”  He said, his voice breaking as tears slid down his face.

“Baby, listen.  You’ll be fine.  Everything will be fine.  Michonne just needs rest, but I’m sure she’ll be okay.  She’s so good with the kids.  Seeing her with Judith…the way she holds her.  She’s a natural.”

Rick let the words sink in.  Getting Lori’s approval to be with Michonne was comforting.  The woman he loved since he was a teenager was giving her support for him to share their children and his life with another woman.

“I love you, Lori.”

“I love you too, baby.”  She said, softly.

He sat quietly, his emotions finally calming.

He was startled when Carl suddenly knocked on the bedroom door, telling him Michonne was awake.

“Seems like you gotta go.”  His wife said.

“Okay.  I love you.”  He repeated.

“I love you too, baby.”

“Bye.”

“Goodnight, love.”

He slowly put the handset back in its cradle of the old-fashioned telephone before pushing the it back under the bed.

Rick stood and went to the bathroom to rinse the blood off his hands before leaving the room, heading to the infirmary.

 

 

 


End file.
